Playtime
by IdolizedFan
Summary: Chisaki sees another side of Tsumugu yet again. One of my Short TsuSaki's.


Chisaki sees another side of Tsumugu yet again.

**I do not own Nagi no Asukara.**

- O – O – O – O – O -

"Tsu- Tsumugu… I don't think I can."

The other stared with blank eyes as he looked down at her.  
"You can, Chisaki."  
Tsumugu paused as if thinking of something else. "And you will."

"Are you sure we should be doing this already?" Chisaki asked.  
"Well, it willfeel good," Tsumugu reassured her. "Just breathe calmly."  
Chisaki was not sure what she was feeling at the moment.  
Well, he wanted this.  
"Then for the moment, I'm ready."  
"I don't think you're ready."  
"Stop teasing me, idiot."  
"I'll make it good for you."

Slow was the process and Chisaki couldn't help but feel a certain thrill.  
She was currently like an impatient child.

Tsumugu's hands moved over her body and she giggled once again.  
"Tsumugu, that tickles!"  
But she wouldn't move.  
All she would do was stare at his face, seemingly blank but his eyes gave a clue of amusement.

Chisaki knew she was losing the battle with force.  
She knew she had to surrender her body already and simply stop.  
There was no use to fight.  
It was what he wanted after all, and she agreed with no conditions.

It turned out Chisaki was not going to regret it.  
The experience was continuously wonderful and she did not know why.  
No, she did know why.  
It was the first time she saw Tsumugu like that, eager with his job and _gentle._  
There was not any recklessness.  
Tsumugu knew what has to be done.

Chisaki felt her body getting heavier.  
Was that what she was supposed to feel?  
She groaned as she felt another wave.

Since the very start, his face did not twitch at all.  
Yet, Chisaki was a little convinced that he was definitely enjoying this.  
Plus the fact that he had expert hands, Chisaki hummed mentally.

Tsumugu's face was close to hers at times as if teasing her.  
Maybe he wanted her to react.  
She was just expectant.  
It was coming. It would come.

And Chisaki was getting tired.  
Her head was beginning to sweat.  
Still, she realized that Tsumugu…  
Tsumugu must be the one having a harder time, for him to do the work.

Chisaki groaned. "Tsumugu, one more."  
"Just wait, Chisaki."

Tsumugu was taking her at a leisure pace like he owned the time he wanted.

Chisaki shuddered at the touch of his hands.  
Those hands could do anything to her right now.  
Tsumugu started on her cheeks and she stopped breathing for a second or two.

Then the fingers crawled, going down.  
His hands stopped over her chest.  
Chisaki couldn't help but feel self-conscious.  
Tsumugu massaged that part and she liked it.  
He was continuously surprising her by his expertise.

The massage stopped and she pouted, disappointed.  
She wanted more, she realized, and was happy to know that Tsumugu's hands were moving down again, inspecting her body.

"Hmm…"

Whatever it was he was trying to see, find, or feel, Chisaki couldn't wait.  
She gulped, expecting him to stop.

"I'll push it harder."  
Chisaki's grip tightened on her ground.

And push he did.  
Chisaki never got tired of the feeling.  
It was as if it was always a first time for each wave.  
Perhaps she could ask him to massage her at times.  
It would certainly make her feel good.  
And he seemed willing to do it always.  
As long as it would be her.

When Chisaki finished, he raised his hands and moved them to her feet.  
_What? Why?_

Tsumugu had intentionally skipped her waist, wondering how she would react.  
Maybe he liked seeing her frustrated and helpless.  
He had full control over her and he would make it worthwhile for both of them.

His fingers moved up from her feet and she watched once again, silently.  
Why was Tsumugu taking too much time?  
She still felt _loose, _if that was the right term.

If this continued, she knew she would be pissed.  
Tsumugu had stripped her of her ability to move and he was abusing it.  
It was like he owned her body.  
But she didn't have to complain about it.  
She liked the way he handled things now.

"We should do this every day," Tsumugu said.  
Just like what Chisaki had in her mind.  
"You look very pretty," he continued.  
Chisaki chuckled, a little shy. "Next time, you'll be the one under me, Tsumugu."  
"Sure. I'd like to see you try."  
"I'll ask someone to take a video of _your _face."

Chisaki moaned as she felt his hands on her hips.

Tsumugu frowned a little. "Chisaki, stop that."  
"Stop what?" she asked, honestly puzzled.  
"Why are you even making those sounds?" Tsumugu grunted.  
"I'm too into the moment."

There was silence as the words sunk in their ears.  
Chisaki realized the possible double meaning in her words.  
She laughed as loud as her voice can give.

Tsumugu raised an eyebrow. "Well now, your body is big."  
"I _am _slim," Chisaki objected.  
"Correction, I'll make it big," said Tsumugu as he gazed at her with playful eyes.  
"Stop looking and just do it."

Tsumugu had a trace of a smile. "I'm too into the moment."  
"Glad to hear we're the same."

Tsumugu was onto her again, gently caressing her body and tracing the form as if it was a fragile thing.

Chisaki knew this was going to last for a while.  
Maybe she could stay like this throughout the night.  
She'd be tired, she knew, but it was worth the experience.

And Tsumugu surely had more ideas to entertain her.  
With some clams and stuff, it was going to be an unforgettable moment.  
Plus the fact that they were beside the sea with relaxing sounds from the waves…

It was that typical thing you do in the beach where you bury one's body with sand.  
A game.

Chisaki was having fun.  
So was Tsumugu.

- O – O – O – O – O –

For those who had a "sexy imagination:"  
Pushing and massaging is just to make the sand's formation on her body.  
What else?  
Go read it again if you don't believe me that it is just Tsumugu burying Chisaki's body in the beach.  
Nothing more. :)


End file.
